Fairytale of Forks
by Kiki-Jo
Summary: The annual Christmas eve party, some love it, some dread it. Edward Masen, loathes it. Would he feel the same after a surprise guest appears? AH/Slash/Oneshot. Entry for My Precious Fandom contest Under The Mistletoe.


**Penname:** kiki-jo

**Title:** Fairytale of Forks

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **The annual Christmas eve party, some love it, some dread it. Edward Masen, loathes it. Would he feel the same after a surprise guest appears? AH/Slash

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight; all respective characters belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **Hey! This is my entry for the My Precious Fandom contest Under The Mistletoe.

Check my profile for more details :)

The annual Christmas party. Esme insists on hosting, every year without fail, the most lavish, over the top party that this hole of a town has ever seen; determined each year to outdo her last.

Each year, she insists that I go, "What would the neighbours think if you weren't there?" she always said to me. But in all actuality, technically, we don't have neighbours. Not within a half-a-mile radius, any way. To get to our house, you had to leave Forks, ever so slightly, then go down a windy road surrounded by trees. Bella, my best friend from high school, still had trouble finding it sometimes, and we've been friends for 7 years now. My extravagant little sister Alice had roped Emmett into putting fairy lights up around the trees up front, and all down the winding road, so guests knew where we were. Now, they can't miss us. We're literally lit up like the sky on the fourth of July.

I always tried to decline politely, but Esme never backed down, and unfortunately, she always managed to get Bella on her side, too, and how could I say no?

And that, is how I found myself here. In the middle of the living room, surrounded by relatives, though I didn't know their names, even after the countless parties they had been at since I had lived with the Cullens. And snotty, bratty little kids from the town, with their parents stood around talking about how 'adorable' they were, and "Oh! Hasn't he grown up so fast, he's such a little man now!" even though said child was sat on the floor picking his nose and crying because his mom wouldn't give him his presents early.

"Eddie, where you been all my life, man?" Emmett's voice boomed through the room, causing most heads to turn his way. I blushed bright and looked towards the floor, loathing the attention being given to us.

"Hey, Emmett. You having fun?" I asked, hoping to god that people would stop watching us, and get on with their own business.

"Yeah! Hey, uh, my cousin's going to be here soon." He told me, rubbing the back of his neck, the same nervous idiosyncrasy he had in high school that seemed to have stuck with him. I raised my eyebrow, silently asking me why he was telling me this. He had tried setting me up with girls at the past two parties, until I finally gave in and told him that I'm gay. Oh god, if he's trying to set me up with his cousin, his _female_ cousin, that Rosalie talks about so much, I will kill him. I will literally murder him, here and now.

He simply laughed at my expression, before spotting Rose across the room and went after her. I rolled my eyes; they had been dating for three years now, yet he still acts like some love sick puppy around her.

I went up to the bar and got a drink, avoiding family each way I turned, before somebody came up next to me at the bar, mere inches from my face, and just, stood there. I really wasn't used to being close to people, especially at these parties, it always ended badly. Like the first party we had after I became friends with Bella. Back then, I was in denial about my sexuality, and in order to 'prove' that I was straight, I'm ashamed to admit, I tried to kiss Bella. Thankfully, she forgave me, and when I came out to her, she did the same, and is now dating my sister. It's weird to think about, my best friend dating my little sister, but I guess I'm used to it now.

I turned to look at the person stood next to me, but as I took in the sight of him, I couldn't form words. He was like a god, or something. Tousled blonde hair reaching his chin, falling slightly onto his face, topped with a cowboy hat. Plain black button-down shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots. _I think I just drooled._ I cleared my throat quietly, and as he turned to look at me, I got lost in his eyes; deep blue, clear. _Beautiful._

"Well hey! I'm Jasper Whitlock, Emmett's cousin." He smiled, showing off his straight, white teeth, and nodded in Emmett's direction, before holding his hand out.

"Hey. Edward Masen, Emmett's girlfriend's brother…" I reached out and shook his hand, mentally scolding myself for being so awkward. He simply grinned in response.

We spent the next hour or so sat talking and drinking on one of the sofas in the living room, before a very drunken Mike Newton stumbled into the living room, a drink in one hand, mistletoe in the other. He kept going over to where people were stood in pairs, and holding the mistletoe up for them to kiss under. A few hesitated, but did it when he refused to leave. He then started going up to girls and holding it up, but gave up after the third rejection. _Please don't walk this way. _I thought, as he made his way further into the room. _Please don't walk this way. _His eyes locked with mine, and before I had chance to avert my gaze, he started to make his way through the crowd. _He's coming this way…_

"Edward! Man! Look what I found! Mistletoe!" He grinned at me, swaying slightly as he tried to stop from falling over. He held it up, between mine and Jasper's heads, and just stood there.

"Uh, sorry about him, we can just, walk away, if you want. He probably won't even realize." I told him, blushing as red as the gaudy tinsel someone had brought, clashing with the silver and purple colors Esme had chosen for the decorations.

He shook his head, making his curls bounce slightly, and leaned forwards slowly – probably so as not to scare me – I must have looked like a deer in the headlights. But I leaned forwards, and as our lips touched, fireworks sounded.

_That's just too corny, brain, stop it. _I thought, while I began to melt into Jaspers touch. His lip ran across my bottom lip, begging for entry which I eagerly granted, and as our tongues began to slide along with each other, the sounds started again. But it wasn't my brain being overly-cheesy. The bell chimed from the other room.

Jasper and I pulled apart, chests heaving, breathing labored, just looking into each others eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Edward." Jasper smiled at me.

"Merry Christmas, Jasper." I smiled my famous crooked smile, as I leaned back in to caress his lips with my own, pick up right where we left off.

It was going to be a good Christmas, and a _very_ happy new year, too.


End file.
